


Quinn and Thor

by Mattie24601



Series: Quinn and the Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Union Series - T. H. Hernandez
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are engaged in a battle in L.A. Evan and her siblings happen to be caught in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinn and Thor

Prompt: post/117206626113/imanangelwithawinchester-castielinablanket "I want a 3 year old in a tutu to bring Thor's hammer to him"

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or The Union.

A little backstory first. It's the battle in Los Angeles and the Avengers have managed so far to keep everything under control without getting the general public involved. That is until Thor overthrows with his hammer.

I'm walking with Quinn and Liam down the streets in LA before taking them to the park for lunch. Suddenly I see something come flying at us before pushing my siblings out of the way before covering them with my body. Before I even noticed what was happening Quinn had come out from under my body and wandered over to the object which we could now see was a hammer. By the time I realize that Quinn has left she picked up the hammer.

"Quinny, don't touch that, it might be dangerous," I yell at her but she's curious toddler and either is ignoring me or she can't hear me but she picks it up just as a really, really buff man walks over before his jaw hits the ground. "I'm sorry sir for my sister, I tried to stop her."

"It is fate. She is worthy of Mjolnir," he replies with an accent that I can't place. "What is your name young one?"

"I'm Quinn McIntyre, who are you?"

"I am Thor, God of Asgard. I believe you have found my hammer." Quinn hands him the hammer before looking away shyly. "Thank you, Quinn, Daughter of the Carpenter. I must return but I hope that we will meet again."

He leaves after that and Quinn looks up at me and says, "But, Daddy isn't a carter, he's in a band."

"I don't know what that was about, Quinnie. Do you and your brother still want to get lunch?"

"Yeah, can we get ice cream after please?" Liam asks.

"Sure kiddo," I tell him ruffling his blonde hair.


End file.
